


Let Me Mu-Marry You

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [58]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Billy Hargrove, Dark Steve Harrington, M/M, Murder Husbands, Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: “Did they hurt you?” They pause, head tilting at the words, eyes moving searching out where that voice is coming from. They know it, well Billy knows it, so they know it too, they are one in the same now after all. A strange feeling, yearning, want? Curious, it is not the same want it has for El, they just need her biological matter to help create the perfect body, this feeling is not the same.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Let Me Mu-Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> 94 “Did he hurt you?”

** Let Me Mu-Marry You **

** “Did they hurt you?” ** They pause, head tilting at the words, eyes moving searching out where that voice is coming from. They know it, well Billy knows it, so they know it too, they are one in the same now after all. A strange feeling, yearning, want? Curious, it is not the same want it has for El, they just need her biological matter to help create the perfect body, this feeling is not the same.

This is different and Billy resists when the idea of grabbing whatever human has come upon them and feeding it to the Mind Flyer comes to mind. Billy so strongly does not want that to happen, wants to keep them and they feel what Billy feels, they want to keep this human too after a shuffle through Billy’s memories. Once they are in agreement with Billy he stops resisting and lets them take back full control.

“Did what hurt?” They ask, using the toe of their boot to nudge a prone hand under the tarp next to them. They stand tall, straightening, tongue out and sliding over their lips, waiting for their human to reveal himself because he is theirs now they have decided.

“When that dude hit you in the face with a shovel, I mean I saw you heal which is definitely interesting but does it still hurt?” Comes the voice echoing as it gets closer, body still hidden in the shadows, a body they have never seen but Billy has, has thought about it a lot and now they can see it too. The most prominent memory is of it in the showers soapy and wet, followed closely by it breaking under their hands. Remorse, another new feeling, it takes a minute to really understand it, to get that Billy had not intended to do that, had not wanted to hurt him in that way. He wants to hurt him but only in a way he will like, in a good way and that is another new thing, a thing that they feel turning their blood warmer, heart rate accelerating as they think about that body bruised from a good pain, an enjoyable pain.

"It doesn't hurt." They admit fingers clenching in anticipation as the owner of that voice comes into view, Billy's memories do not do Steve Harrington justice. At least they do not think so and Billy is in agreement with them as they take in his outfit. Red and white striped tank top with blue shorts that leave a whole lot of pale thigh on display and their thoughts flash to bruises trailing down those thighs, bruises made with their mouth. There are red splotches on his cheek and drying at the collar of his shirt, a drop on his tall white socks and they can see a smear at the toe of his left sneaker. "Are you hurt?" Suddenly angry at the idea, by the thought of someone else touching what is theirs.

Steve pauses and gives them a grin, a nail bat covered in more red dripping as he shifts it from the ground to hang over his shoulder. "Nah, I’m fine, peachy even now that I've found you."

"Were you looking for us?"

"No, I was looking for the guy you took, I had to settle for his wife." They blink really looking at the red, at the gore on the bat and what Steve means clicks, throwing them for a bit of a loop. They were not expecting this but it excites them, all of them.

"You can still have him, for a price." They say stepping closer, the man under the tarp is merely unconscious and he is not important, Steve can have him if he really wants but they want something in return.

"He was mean to me, won't you let me have him please Billy," Steve puts on a pretty show of begging eyes wide and a little teary, mouth parted as he stares at them imploringly, until he goes contemplative. "should I call you Billy?" Steve asks with a tilt of his head.

They have never had a name before and Billy suits them just fine, their host likes the sound of it coming out of Steve's mouth and so do they. "Billy will do, got to pay the price if you want your prize pretty boy." They say tongue coming out to lick over their mouth.

"So Billy's still in there then?" Steve practically chirps just out of arms reach as he circles them, bat dragging against the ground nails scraping.

"He's a part of us." Billy confirms twisting their neck to follow Steve's movements as much as they can, not worried about him trying to hurt them, they can heal any wound he may inflict. Just out of a desire to keep looking, he is far prettier in person than any of the images rattling around in their head.

“I don't know that I want someone,” Steve pauses once he is standing back in front of them looking contemplative “something else under my skin."

"That isn't the price." Billy says, they do not want to make him one of them, no need, they can practically feel the bloodlust coming from their pretty boy, no they have much more carnal ideas to try.

"I'm listening." Steve quirks his lips posture loose and when they reach for him he does not dance away, he stays where he is smiling as he lets them brush a hand over his cheek.

"Let us, have, no…" They search their head for the right word, there are a lot of them that might work but they settle on one that Billy associates with the golden ring he keeps in his glove box, safe and hidden. "Marry you." They frown at the sudden laugh Steve lets out, they must have chosen the wrong word but he looks real pretty with a genuine laugh and Billy supplies a thought of Steve with that ring on his finger a warm fluttery feeling bubbling up and they like that too much to pick a new one.

"That's a lot of commitment right off the bat, maybe we could try a date first, see how it goes?" Steve counters smirking and twisting his bat against the ground eyes bright and shining with excitement, as the man under the tarp groans.

Billy shifts through their head again, landing on date and yes, yes that will do. That will get them what they want most, eventually. "It also leads to sex." They confirm.

Steve turns his eyes on Billy with another little startled laugh as a grin pulls at his lips, heat pooling in their stomach as he drags his eyes up and down them. "Play your card right and we can start it that way too." Steve says with a wink before smacking the groaning man in the head with his bat sending blood flying.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
